a witch's shadow
by Meteor Gin
Summary: this takes place 2 years after a wich's tale dream come true ending. Loue and Liddle have left their,dimention for the world of blue dragan, becuase the daghters of the eld witch had reancarnated there.
1. retern of a witch's tale

**Some where in the shadows**

"so it's really here?" a shadowed girl asked, her red necklace dazzling in the sun, she wore a purple outfit, her hair was purple and blond and tide back in pig tales, and she held a purple unbrela

"yea, this is supposed to be the place" another shadowed figure replied, he was wearing a outfit like a butlers but with a cape, so he looked a lot like Dracula, and he had short white hair

Just then the other figure pulld out a old book of some sort, the girl squealed at the site of it, for she knew, that even though she had desided to get stronger with out it two years ago, it ment she might get another chance to see the friends she had not seen for so long, or at lest some of them, if not all.

Then she took the book , and the secant she did the pages flipped open and began to glow.

"is this it" she asked

"yes" her companion replied

Then they vanished and reapered in a seprit lockation, where they were greted by varies faces.

"so you'll be going to this other dimention then?" asked a girl with long hair, a kimono, and cresant moon shaped a beret

"yes" the girl replied

"we'll help when ever we can" said a girl in a red and white checred dress with a lion's tail

"that's right and Loue will there as well" encreged a girl in a purple gipsy outfit

"hmph, don't think I'll let that last" huffed a girl resembling a mermade

"I really don't mind that" the girl muttered

"be careful" said a short girl in a pink dress with long brown hair

"do your best" a girl wearing a blue dress with long blue hair chimed in

"kay" the girl practicly sang

"shall we go?" asked the man she had come with

" let's" she said, smiling, as she turnd to him, feeling refreshed after speaking to her old friends after such a long time, and with that she opened the book and it began to glow, and in a flash of light the two disappeared once agane.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em>meteorgin: in case your wondering I simply diden't want to put thie names in yet<em>


	2. intro to a new mystery

_meteorgin: takes place after blue dragan season 1and every one is ccurently fighting together agenst Lokie_

_And after a wiches tale 2ed ending_

_Also I don't know the dauters names or how many there are, although it may seem strange, I've decided to make it 9 (even though 5 makes more sence), and to use the names of the 8 phases and Cubiea, from dot hack, as their names (even though that makes no sence at all)_

* * *

><p>"Shu, do you see any thing" Cluk yelled<p>

"nothing yet" Shu called from a tree above her and the others

He was watching the horizon for Lokie's army

Suddenly they head a sound from behind them, it sounded like static (not that they would know)

They looked twords the sound and gasped

"what is that" Bequkay awed

In the distance were beautiful, bright lights, like a araura, seemingly coming from the ground

"Shu can you see where that's coming from" Matomato asked

"yeah, looks like some old ruins in a clearing, in the north estern direction" he said as he jumped down

"kay, lets check it out" Jiero declared as they ran off

When they got their they notised some strage circles with a star in the center, when they all steped inside the glow britened, and the ground began to shake, the next thing they knew they were staring shadows in the face.

"our shadows?" Shu questiond

"but how?" Jiero gasped

"how should we know" Minator replied

Suddenly some of the ruins behind them began to calaps, and a hiden room was reveled

They curyesly walked inside, were they saw some strange writing

Jest then the weird letters began to glow and the stone it was on broke in two

They then saw two shadowed figures appear and run off in the blink of a eye

They tried going after them but they were gone

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwille<strong>

Little did the know 9 simaler lights had also appeared around the same time that day

* * *

><p><strong>With the shadowed figures<strong>

"so this is the place they fled" said the one with pigtails

"so it would seem, are you sure you want to go through with this" the small bat figure asked

"yes, I wont turn back now, I've made up my mind" she reaplied

"hmm…" the other said

"so, shall we be going ,they've probly woken up by now" she said and walked off

"true" he said and went after her

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

"Shu, wake up" Cluk tried to wake him

The previeas night had been a vary strange one and resalted in little sleep for everyone and they were all tired.

The next morning they reseved word of a number of natral disasters striking all over the world,taking it's toll on everyone

In addition strange monsters started poping up every where and atacking

Once Shu had awoke, they began to descuse this

"do you think it could have any thing to do with what we saw last night" Jiero suggested

"you mean the lights and thoughs figures" Bequkay claerifide

"could it be them, is that possible" Shu asked

"Maby, I did some reaserch last night, it seems thoughs ruins were billt in anchent times, they were put there by prothets long ago, the words we saw were most likely some kind of warning" Cluk stated

"you don't think we woke up the dead do you, mato" Matomato quivered

"no way" Shu snorted

"well, eather way, I highly dout it's a cowinsadens, I think we should check it out" Jiero said

They all agreed

* * *

><p><strong>Some where ells<strong>

"is everyone here" a melodic voice questiond slyly

"yes, sister we have all awakened" a analitical voice ansered

"good, then all that remans are the 'other maters'" the first checked

"big sis let me be the first to visit the sadow wealders, please" a cheery voice rang out

"I'll go with her" a dull, depressed voice joind in

"very well then, go" the preveas voice responded

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Shu was out side wting for the others so they could go, when he heared noises from the bushes, but when he went to investigate vines reched out and tried to strangal him

"what the" he cryed jest befor they grabed him

He brought out blue dragan and pulled off the vines

"oh, so then you must be Shu" a pale girl with a pink under shirt and jacket, denm blue jeans, long tide-back white hair, and pink sandels chucled, with a creepy smile

"well , louring him out was easy enoth" another pale girl with short white pigtails, with a bord expretion added, she wore a long sleve coffed white callered V-neck shirt, and black knee lanth skirt, and ordinary black shoes

"hi, I'm Macha, the eld witch's 4th daughter and this is Skeith, the 9th daughter"the cheery one said

"eld witch?" Shu questioned

"that's right, she was our qween, so would you like to join us" she asked

"huh?" he asked cunfused

"you and your frends have a choise, join us, or die with the rest" Skeith blantly stated

"no way we'll never let you kill everyone" he yelled

"then die" she said as she took a shot at him, but befor she could hit someone shoted

"Vile Abyss"

"ah, it's her" Macha yelled

"let's go" then Skeith ran off as fog filled the air

"Shu, this fog is poisonis"blue dragon warnd

"what?" Shu quickly fled, but as he did he swor he saw one of the figures from befor in the trees

"Shu" he heard the others call

"hey are you all right" Cluk asked worriedly

"I'm fine" he said and he began to tell them what happened

**To be cuntinude...**


	3. a new problem

_meteorgin: hey, i finally figured out a way to write this so here I go. I'll try to do better with my spelling this time, but i don't usually catch my mistakes easily and my memory of detailed things like how words are spelled is awful, but I'll try my best! I also intend to dubble check their names too, so it should at least definitely improve a little, i hope._

* * *

><p><strong>Deep in the woods<strong>

"Ahh! I'm so tiered! Can't we take a break and rest already?" Shu moaned as he fell lazily back, onto the ground. They'd been walking to a village nere where one of the lights was reputably seen for about a week now.

"Jeez Sue! we took a break just 20 minutes ago! You were the one rushing us all to get moving, now you're complaining when the village is only 30 more minutes away?!" Kluke exclaimed, exasperated.

"I didn't know it would take this long! or be this unbearable! This humidity's almost as bad as a desert!" Shu complained.

Jiro sighed and shook his head. "It's a tropical rain forest Shu, what did you think it would be like?"

"uh, well..." Shu appeared stumped.

"Same old Shu, never bothers with thinking ahead" Maromaro said with a laugh even though he was practically crawling himself.

"Ugh! Let's just get out of this stupid forest already! My hair can't take much more of this!" Bouquet screamed.

Everyone else turned their heads to her and sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the village<strong>

"What a nice little village we can stock up on supplies while we're here!" Kluke suggested while admiring the market place.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just find an inn already! my feet are killing me!" Shu groaned.

"I'm with you there, Mado" Maromaro agreed with an exosted sigh.

Jiro sighed "I think I'll keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything stupid." he said as he followed the two off.

"I'll shop with you!" Bouquet said to Kluke as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Bouquet!" Kluke said with a smile.

While the two were searching around the market place Bouquet suddenly tripped and ran into someone knocking them over along with their bags.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Bouquet cried.

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it." The lady she bumped into tried to calm her down.

"No! I insist you let me help you pick this up to make up for it!" Bouquet offered.

"Well, alright..." The lady agreed and Kluke also joined in to help.

The lady had long blond hair with brown eyes and wore a simple green dress with matching work boots, a green plaid bandana, and a small silver necklace in a clover shape.

"Wow, these are kind of heavy, your carrying all of these back yourself?" Bouquet asked after everything was picked up.

"Well, there's no one else around right now so..." the lady explained.

"We could help you if you want" Kluke offered.

"Oh on! I couldn't have you do that!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine, I'm Kluke, and this here is Bouquet" Kluke laughed and motioned to Bouquet for the last part.

"Well, all right then, my name is Sophia" she said in a gentle voice.

* * *

><p><strong>At Sophia's house<strong>

After they helped her Sophia insisted they stay and have some tea, so they did.

"Who's this?" Kluke asked noticing a picture of Sophia and two others siting on a table, one was a man with spiky hair, the other, a young girl with the semi-short, also brown hair who was dressed similar too how Sophia was now but with a solid green headband, she had a large grin on her face. She also noticed they all wore matching silver necklaces with the same clover shape.

"Oh, that's my husband, Rick and my daughter, Jinn, we got those necklaces at a festival, Jinn was so happy when we got them. My husband died a few years back, and Jinn disappeared a few days ago, we haven't been able to find her and now with the monsters around it's even more difficult to search. It's been over a week already and I'm very worried..." Sophia said trying to hold back tears.

"You know..." Bouquet said "we travel a lot and we were planing to look around the area, maybe we'll find her, than we'll be sure to bring her home and even if we can't, we can at least get rid of the monsters so you can go search for her again!" she suggested.

"Bouquet that's a great idea!" Kluke exclaimed.

"You'd really do that?" Sophia asked touched.

"You can count on us!" they said together enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way back to the inn<strong>

"So Kluke, do you really think we'll be able to find her?" Bouquet asked.

"Well, it's hard to say, we might find something we didn't want to find instead, or we might find nothing at all. But we won't know until we try" Kluke said with a smile "at least I think that's what Shu would say" she laughed.

"Your right!" Bouquet agreed with a laugh of her own.

With that the two girls continued laughing all the way to the inn.

**To be continued...**


End file.
